


(Nearly) fell for you

by violetivy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetivy/pseuds/violetivy
Summary: It's all Chanyeol's fault





	(Nearly) fell for you

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter,
> 
> I'm sorry but I did try tho!

This was not supposed to happen.

_ This _ meaning hanging on the edge of Hogwart’s Quidditch Pitch, holding on by the tips of his fingers. If Kyungsoo was in his right mind he’d try to secure his hold on the wooden railing he was barely saved by or reach for Chanyeol’s outstretched hand. But then again, who would ever be in their right mind when they were three slippery fingers away from falling 150 metres to imminent death and had poor vision due to their best friend.

No, Kyungsoo was not in his right mind. His heart was racing, pounding in his ears and throat. Slowly but surely, his fingers were becoming sweatier by the second, threatening to give way any minute. This was fight or flight mode at its finest, but Kyungsoo could only look down at the green grass where he would surely die. His life long phobia of heights didn’t help in the matter either, paralysing him with fear as his brain went into Red Alert mode. He could faintly make out voices above him, people shouting for help and calling out to him. One particular baritone voice stuck out, belonging to Park Chanyeol , the same man he would kill with his bear hands if he miraculously survived the fall.

After all, it was all Chanyeol’s fault.

It had been a pleasant, Sunday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the breeze was caressing his face with the softest touch. A perfect start to the day. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had been sitting in the stands as they watched the Gryffindor team finish up their practise session before the Slytherins stepped in to begin theirs. The pair had been there to cheer on their friend, Baekhyun who had finally managed to snag a position on the Slytherin Quidditch Team, albeit in their final year at Hogwarts. Baekhyun had been nervous the entire week and had begged his friends to come and  make sure he didn’t faint during his first practise session. Due to the sacred brotherhood code, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had trotted along their hyperventilating friend to the pitch.

During the wait for the Slytherin Team to come out, Chanyeol had decided it was the best time to put his life long goal of curing Kyungsoo’s astigmatism into action. According to the taller, he had been up all night in the Restricted Section of the library in order to look for any secret cure just to procrastinate on his Charms essay. It was already bad enough that Chanyeol trusted a sketchy ancient book but when Kyungsoo heard that it was mostly in efforts to find a distraction he knew he had to exit the premise immediately. Especially when Chanyeol was pulling out his wand while trying to remember the spell.

Sadly, Kyungsoo didn’t run away quick enough. As he reached the stairs at the back of the stands, he felt a chilly force push him forward while his vision turned from normally blurry to half blind. Before he knew it, he had tumbled over the edge of the stands due to the force of the spell and was dangling precariously with three fingertips.

Kyungsoo never expected to die like this, nor did he expect Chanyeol to be his murderer. Yet here he was and maybe if he was feeling kind enough before certain death, he’d pray for Chanyeol to be forgiven for killing his best friend while trying to cure him. Funny how life works sometimes.

“Kyungsoo, hold my hand and jump on,” a voice broke through Kyungsoo’s prayer.

Through his half blindness, he managed to make out a figure next to him, hovering in the air on what he assumed to be a broom.

Either this was a cruel hallucination or he might survive after all.

“Kyungsoo, can you hear me? Hear, hold my hand and climb on,” the figure spoke again, louder this time.

Trusting the blurry figure, he stuck out his free hand in hopes that the other would hold on as his brain proceeded to Survive Bitch mode.

A hand clasped around his, pulling him towards the figure.

“Okay I got you now, but I need you to climb onto the broom.”

“I-I can’t see well,” Kyungsoo stuttered.

“Shit,” the other cursed. “Okay, I’m gonna get as close to you as I can, when I say ‘go’ jump towards me, okay?”

Kyungsoo wanted to reject any form of jumping in the air right now, but seeing as he was about to lose his grip on the wooden railing he kept quiet, focusing instead.

A few seconds later he could feel something thin and hard touching his leg. The broom, he assumed.

“Wait, let me try to get on a bit,” trying to place his legs on either side of the broom.

“Alright, let me help a bit.”

Suddenly, the broom moving across his legs as he felt a solid, warm object in front of him. A back.

“I got you now, Kyungsoo. You can let go of the railing and grab hold of me.”

Saying a quick prayer, Kyungsoo did as he was told and grabbed onto his rescuer’s waist because fuck it, he was scared shitless and didn’t want to die. Again.

“Hold on tight, let’s get you out of here now.”

As they began to descend, Kyungsoo thanked every deity he could think of but regretted not thanking his saviour as his vision faded to black.

 

*

 

Muffled noises.

The first things he could hear were muffled noises of people talking far away. Slowly, Kyungsoo began to open his eyes and was met with a simple white ceiling.

Quidditch Pitch.

Chanyeol.

Fall.

Death.

Rescued?

_ Chanyeol. _

The memories came back to him at once while Kyungsoo pondered whether he had really died. Everything was white, wasn’t heaven supposed to be something like that? Yet he doubted that he’d be allowed into heaven that easily, especially after all the dick jokes and pranks he had done. After all, he wasn’t a pure man. Kyungsoo tried to get up and look to see where he was but found he barely had enough energy to lift his head.

_ Screw Chanyeol and screw that bloody charms essay he couldn’t do on time . _

“Woah woah hey, don’t move. Madam Pomfrey said it’s best that you rest the entire day, just to make sure you get better quickly.”

Kyungsoo immediately froze. Someone was with him at his bedside but just out of his line of vision. With all his remaining energy, he turned his head and ended up locking eyes with Kim Jongin.

_ The _ Kim Jongin.

His brain entered Full Autodestruct mode while adrenaline started coursing through his body once more. This was fight or flight mode again, but for completely different reasons. Jongin wasn’t just any old peer of Kyungsoo’s at Hogwarts. He had been his secret crush for the past two years since they’d once partnered up in a Potions class and Kyungsoo came to realise how likeable and funny the other was. Although they didn’t speak much afterwards, they still shared many classes and Jongin never forgot to give a small greeting and smile whenever he saw the other.

Now Kyungsoo was a simple man. He saw a handsome man with the warmest smile treating him nicely and immediately fell head over heels.

Jongin was sitting next to his bed, arms crossed over his chest. As always his appearance was quite disheveled - his tie loose, sleeve rolled up to his elbows and hair had obviously been run through countless times. But it all made him look even more attractive, so much so that Kyungsoo found himself having a hard time stopping his cheeks from flushing.

So here they were, the closest they’d been since that Potions class and Kyungsoo’s mind had come up with at least 50 different conversation beginners that (to him) sounded chic and sauve. Unfortunately, his mouth didn’t seem to be cooperating correctly because all that came out was, “how is it like always being that handsome.”

As soon as the words had tumbled out, Kyungsoo wished to grab the glass jug he could just manage to see on his bedside table and smash it against his head. So much for acting natural.

Jongin didn’t seem to know what to do either, chuckling awkwardly and uncrossing his arms while his eyes darted around.

“Um, I guess that counter-jinx Madam Pomfrey used is working. She said you might feel a bit confused or say random things.”

“Counter-jinx?” Maybe he hadn’t heard Jongin properly, his ears were still ringing slightly after all. “Did you say counter-jinx?”

“Ah yeah,” Jongin moved his chair closer to the bed, setting off more alarms in Kyungsoo’s head which he desperately tried to ignore. “ Turns out the spell Chanyeol had found was a blindness jinx. But don’t worry, Madam Pomfrey said that this counter-jinx works perfectly and you’ll have your normal sight restored by the end of today.”

Of course, he knew Chanyeol would end up accidentally jinxing him one day. It was a shame he never betted on it though.

But all this didn’t explain why Jongin was next to him right now.

“What are you doing here though? Did something happen to Chanyeol?”

Hearing the question, Jongin perked up and leaned forward slightly.

“I was the one that brought you here and helped you off that railing. But I doubt you could see it was me considering you were practically blind and all.”

The blurry figure, that was  _ Jongin _ ? Did he look alright? Had he clung onto him to much? Did Jongin think he was an absolute moron for getting jinxed on a Sunday morning? How bad did he look when he was hanging off the edge while half blind?

“Holy shit,” Kyungsoo breathed, fidgeting around his hands unknowingly. “I guess that makes you my hero then.” A vain attempt at diffusing the slight awkwardness with some light jokes.

Jongin scratched his neck with a shy smile, his cheeks tinged lightly pink.

“I mean, I guess. But I’m just happy you didn’t get hurt. Are you feeling okay though? Should I get you anything?”

“Yeah I’m feeling great, all thanks to you I mean. If you weren’t there I would probably be lying splat on the floor.”

Jongin leaned onto one hand as he looked straight into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “You know I’d never let that happen. Luckily we hadn’t finished practise yet and heard all the commotion in time.”

“Oh yeah I saw that, you were great by the way.” While Kyungsoo had gone to support Baekhyun as an honourable and loyal best friend, a small part that sealed the deal was when he heard the Gryffindors would be out on the pitch. With Jongin being the captain of the Gryffindor Team, he knew he was bound to see him in action. There was nothing like seeing him play and showcase his natural talents that he’d become well known throughout Hogwarts for.

“Ah thank you for that, gotta train really hard these days especially since the match against Slytherin is up soon.”

“I would wish you luck but I think it would be treacherous against my own house,” Kyungsoo quipped, turning on his side to face the other.

“You could always say it privately, I‘d never tell anyone,” Jongin laughed. “Well, maybe one or two. It’s not everyday that a Slytherin prefect wishes a Gryffindor captain good luck in good spirit.”

“And how would you know it was in good spirit?”

“Well I did just save your life so I guess I fall into your good graces for such a brave and noble act.”

“In that case, I hope your defeat against the Slytherins is a close one so you don’t feel too bad about it.” Kyungsoo realised he didn’t feel that nervous anymore, especially while bantering with Jongin. There was a natural synergy between them that made him feel comfortable.

Jongin stayed quiet for a while, thinking to himself before picking at the corner of Kyungsoo’s blanket. “Unfortunately, I have a good feeling about this match so I don’t think your wish is going to come true so soon.”

“Oh yeah, wanna bet on it?” 

Leaving the blanket alone, Jongin faced him with a spark in his eyes. “Okay then, what do you want to bet?”

“How about if Slytherin wins, you have to wear the Slytherin colours all the time for 1 week and announce in front of everyone that Slytherin is a better house than Gryffindor.”

Truly, Kyungsoo didn’t give a damn about house rivalries that much. But envisioning the great captain Jongin - who had been the reason why Slytherin lost the house cup for the last three years in a row - become effectively a mascot for Slytherin gave him more joy then he’d ever imagine.

“Well damn, maybe you  _ are _ cruel after all. But okay then, deal.”

“But, if Gryffindor wins,” Jongin said, breaking through his line of thought and leaning closer. “Then you have to have a butterbeer with me at The Three Broomsticks.”

Wait.

_ What? _

Now Kyungsoo was really sure that he’d gone half deaf. Or maybe this all really was a dream. The kind that starts like a fairytale but ends like a nightmare where you end up feeling himilted and like a fool.

“What, I mean…why?”

“You asked me what it was like being the most handsome man in the world, right?” 

Kyungsoo winced at being reminded of the memory he was already desperately trying to forget. This was going to be bad, really bad. “Ugh don’t remind me I was just trying to remove that memory from my mind.” 

“But you did say it, didn’t you?” Jongin pressed on.

“Yeah, I did,” Kyungsoo surrendered, ready to be mocked.

The other smiled shyly before continuing.

“Well, how about you ask yourself.”

 

 

 

 

 

P.S: Turns out Jongin was right and Gryffindor won.

 


End file.
